Marked
by xxiiixo
Summary: After the escapade his butler pulled to obtain information from the cult woman, Ciel is troubled. This feeling is uncertain and new to his innocent mind. SebastianxCiel.


_**M a r k e d**_

_**A Black Butler Fanfic.**_

* * *

_Ciel sighed._

It had been a long, overly exhausting week in terms of his daily duties. Another call to London spurned on numerous events involving a cult. Teaming up with Grell and the undertaker had led to a few discoveries and mishaps.

But there was one occurrence that was still bothering him. It didn't make any sense either. He was never one to let such a trivial matter stay in his mindset for such a prolonged period of time. However, it was there. The smallest fraction of this remembrance was still running through his thoughts days later.

The order for his butler to obtain information from a certain woman of the cult, it had led to a more _sensual_ scenario. And even though it was the most innocent of actions in terms of _**why**_ the action was done, it still bothered him.

It was almost becoming a cancer in his mind.

He couldn't deduce just what it was that made him envision his butler going through such actions with this stranger of a woman. _It made him angry_. Why would he have been angry when he was the one who ordered him to do such a thing?

Nothing was adding up. That was one of the most irate things to him was whenever he couldn't solve something, especially something that his own thoughts had produced in the first place.

And so, as he sat in his chair drinking his afternoon tea, he attempted to focus on the sheet of music set before him. He had some free time before music lesson was to take place, and he decided to brush up on a few notes.

The spoon was set aside on the plate just as he began taking a few sips from the warm liquid. His eyes scanned over the paper, noting the piece easily enough.

Just as he was sipping about halfway into his cup of tea, a knock was heard at the door. He simply looked up to see a man dressed in black appear in the doorway a second later.

"Young Master, everything is set up to begin your music lesson as soon as you are ready."

Ciel gave a small 'hm' in reply as he sipped a bit more of his tea before setting the cup down on the plate in which it had brought to him. Pushing it aside, he then got up from the chair and began walking to where his butler stood.

"Very well, let us start now."

"As you wish."

Sebastian moved to grab the plate along with the tea cup before moving to lead the younger man down a series of corridors. The music room was relatively close by. The butler's gloved hand moved to push open the door that led to the proper room. A lone chair was set in the center of the room along with a stand that held music sheets. The case carrying a violin lay directly beside the chair, waiting for its owner to sit and start playing notes on its strings.

"I shall return in a moment."

He curtly turned to head to the kitchen in order to leave the plate and tea cup to be washed for later use. It was as he exited that Ciel inwardly sighed and began walking across the vast room.

His shoes echoed softly along the wooden floor. The sun shone in through the large windows that aligned on the other side of the room. It was a beautiful day outside, but he certainly was never one to prefer the sunlight to his study.

The chair made a slight noise as his small frame took a seat in it. The instrument was produced a second later as his hands grasped onto it carefully. It was as he turned his gaze to the music sheets that he noticed someone in his peripheral vision. His lone eye glanced up to see the man who had just left mere seconds before appear next to him once again.

"Shall we get started then?"

Ciel said nothing in return. He simply lifted the violin in place, his hands holding the bow in a delicate fashion as he started forming music based off the notes that had been set before him.

_A tension was there._

Those ruby eyes had sensed it long beforehand. _Days _beforehand, he had already been able to see a difference in the smallest of gazes given to him by the young man. It was evident that his order to obtain information from the cult woman had influenced his master in a way that he never thought possible. Being a demon, he did partake in his share of carnal pleasures, but the type of woman whom he was ordered to do such things with-_she wasn't his type_.

His preference was always that of someone with fierceness, someone that was determined, unnerving in every action and aspect of their being, someone like the young man in his gaze at that very moment.

The temptation of such a thing made him shudder at such a delicious idea. But he knew he had to refrain from such thinking. The soul of Ciel Phantomhive was what he wanted to _direly_ partake in. That didn't account for the body that had to be _just_ as delectable since it encased that very soul which he longed for.

But having his master avoiding him in such a way was certainly a problem. His daily duties would be hindered if such a thing was to carry on for much longer. The hour seemed to pass relatively quickly though seeing as they both were caught in their own series of thoughts. Ciel continuously played the set of notes given to him, not even realizing how he had perfected it minutes beforehand.

It was unsettling to him to think that a demon would be affecting him this way. He was a young man, and he had always had his eyes on Lizzie. Why was something like that still preying on his mind in such a thorough manner?

The last note was played again. He had already lost count of how many times he had repeatedly played the piece of music that had been his lesson for that afternoon. Those ruby eyes were on him, he just _knew_ they were. The silence was filled with a growing tension, and as no words were spoken it only heightened by the second.

Ciel stood up, placing his violin back into its case before closing it properly. Without any acknowledgement to the other man, he briskly walked past him before exiting the room.

_**This was not turning out to be a good day.**_

The rest of the afternoon Ciel had managed to avoid the object of his thoughts. The trio of annoyances that were his other servants had managed to cause enough catastrophes to keep the butler preoccupied. The time was signified by the large clock in the center of the mansion. It had just hit six in the evening.

He slowly descended the stairs, heading for the dining room where his dinner awaited him.

Entering the room caused him to stop for a second while trying to figure out what wasn't right. The four servants that had normally been present were not. It was just he and the entity he would rather have not had to lay his eyes on in that very moment.

As he took his seat at the head of the table, he watched as the table was set to perfection just like every other evening. The butler stood at his side now, his hands wavering near his chest as he announced the dinner that was to be served.

"Tonight I have prepared a filet mignon along with some escargot, a light side salad, and a small portion of roasted potatoes cooked to your liking."

The ceremonial bow was given to the young man as he turned and the only thing visible was his coat tails as he began to leave the room.

Ciel raised an eyebrow while beginning to cut the meat that smelled quite good. He watched his butler leaving to which he instantly called after him.

"Sebastian, did I tell you to leave?"

"Why no Young Master, but I assumed you would prefer to be without my presence."

"What made you think such a thing?"

"Well, you have been elusively avoiding me for the majority of the day."

That caused the young man to scratch at the plate in an offensive manner. The fork slid and then was placed back on the table as a single, blue eye looked over to the man whose back was still turned to him.

"I believe you are imagining things Sebastian."

The demon butler smirked. As he tilted his head just slightly so that half of his face could be seen from afar, he could already feel the young man's gaze boring into him completely.

"Demons are not keen on imagination."

Ciel clutched onto the knife that was still in his right hand. His line of sight moved back to directly in front of him as he attempted to think of something else to say in reply-_but nothing came to mind_.

The sight of the figure in black turning back around to face forward was almost barely visible to him from how his head was turned. He could sense the figure moving, walking back over to the chair in which he sat. As he heard that voice again, it was directly above him. But the sentence dragged downward, and was soon right next to his face.

The butler always had a habit of leaning in like that whenever he was informing him of things of importance. But it made his breath catch in his throat whenever he heard what was being said.

"I do have thoughts though. And I believe what happened the other day has affected you."

Ciel said nothing in reply. He was set on staring straight ahead, fearful that if he turned to look at those red eyes that he might lose face.

"Is that what it is Young Master? The fact that I did such things with that woman..? That I slid off her dress, laid her down, and let myself delve into her until she screamed..?"

The words were almost hurtful, and he didn't know why. That's what bothered him the most. The fact that this demon was affecting him this way, that his words were making him grip harder at the knife in his hand. He dropped the utensil, feeling he would be prone to stab something if his anger increased any more.

It had already been clear that if he brought up this certain subject that it would bring about certain emotions. It was also clear that the young man wasn't sure of _what_ he was feeling, much less of _how_ to cope with it.

"Her voice quivered whenever I started pushing deep enough inside of her, and as I-"

"Goddammit Sebastian-ENOUGH!"

Ciel yelled out in both anger and disgust. His gaze finally shot over to the red eyes that were leering directly beside of him. They had a curious glint in their eyes, but his blue eye showed nothing but anger and a flash of hurt.

"It seems I touched a nerve. I apologize. However, I believe its best you know something."

"What? What else could you possibly have to tell me?"

"I did not enjoy a single moment of what I did."

The young man made a low noise close to that of '_tch_' as he let his eyes stare across the table.

"You gave me an order and I attended to it as I saw fit."

Sebastian leaned his head in a bit more, letting his words become a whisper.

"So I see no need for you to continue this fit of jealousy any longer."

The young man's heart jumped in that instant. **Jealousy**. The emotion that had been raging inside of him since that incident had finally been labeled properly. Yes, he was indeed jealous. This butler, no this _demon_ who had taken the form of a man, in any way, shape or form-he was _his_.

The dawning of this made him realize he didn't want his butler to ever do such a thing ever again. The only exception being if he did such things with the one whom he served.

And as Ciel saw the man begin to move to an upright position, he curtly stopped him by grabbing ahold of the black tie that always hung so perfectly along with the rest of his uniform.

That pale hand tugged on the fabric in order to bring that face back in close proximity with his own. Just as Sebastian had felt himself being dragged back down to his previous position, he hardly had a moment to spare as the raven-haired man had tilted his head up to run his lips over his own.

This was very unbecoming of a young man in such a status. Ciel never would have imagined himself to be so infatuated with a demon of all entities. He never thought he would fall prey to having his first kiss taken in this way, not to mention actually _enjoy_ it.

Sebastian had been surprised to say the least. This series of events was the last thing he ever thought that would have happened, not that he wasn't secretly thrilled about it. He was enthralled in every second of it thus far.

The instant he was pulled down into the initiation of a kiss, his lips formed into a smirk. It was obvious this was the younger man's first kiss, but that certainly wasn't stopping him from kissing on the demon's lips with such ferocity.

The demon gladly reciprocated the touching of their lips. His gloved hands moved to grab the hand that held onto his tie, holding onto it to assist the young man to a standing position. The angle was not as awkward now, allowing him to take full control of the situation.

With his agility, the man clothed in black easily lifted the younger man into his arms. However, the normal bridal-type position was not done in this instance. Instead, Ciel was moved to have his legs lock around the taller man's waist as a hand moved to his backside to hold him place for a few seconds.

It was then that the lithe frame was pushed up against the wall behind the table. His body was easily held in place as Sebastian let his hips steady him there, all the while brushing over an area that he knew was sure to cause a problem for both of them soon enough.

The kisses had been clumsy on Ciel's part, but he was gradually getting used to how it was supposed to work. The fact that Sebastian was almost hungrily devouring in these kisses made him moan softly, and the softest touch of a tongue pressing against his lips made him gasp slightly. Those movements made Sebastian able enough to let his tongue easily dominate over the younger man's, the new sensation causing Ciel to shift his body slightly which made a minor friction between the connection of their hips.

A low growl formed in the demon's throat as he incessantly kept their lips interlocked together. It had been decades since he had experienced such a surreal feeling just from a mere kiss. The lustful side of his being was rarely tapped into unless entirely necessary. He had gone through phases of harsh desire, but it had been pushed aside as the hunt for souls had become more of a priority.

But right now, that insane moment of carnal desire was starting to take over him.

Ciel had managed to pry his mouth away just as Sebastian started moving his lips down to kiss over the delicate skin near the lining of the young man's white shirt and vest. His mark had already been made in his master's right eye, however, he wanted to mark him as a significance of the act that was about to unfold.

His eyes shone that luminescent shade of pink as he bit roughly at the skin of the neck presented to him. The sensation hurt, but it still felt good in some strange way. Ciel was caught between a gasp and moan as his back arched slightly, only making the demon continue in his biting and sucking on that patch of skin.

"Sebastian-ah..!"

The bites were harsh, digging deeply into the skin to almost draw blood. When he felt he had done a more than satisfactory job, he pulled back a bit to admire the mark that had formed. His smirk returning again, he then licked his lips and let his eyes look at the mess that the young man was turning into.

His gloved hand moved to brush the eye patch away, revealing that purple eye that held the insignia for their eternal bond. Finally being able to stare deeply into those eyes, it made him want to devour his being in _every_ form possible.

"I believe we should take this elsewhere, _Young Master_."

Ciel simply nodded, hardly able to find any strength for words in that instant. He had just reached the age of 13, but that wasn't stopping his raging of hormones. It was evident that just from their heated kissing, he was already feeling quite aroused. There had only been a few instances where he ever experimented with touching himself, but he wasn't very fond of it, seeing as he still hadn't found an object to focus on in his thoughts.

That was no longer going to be an issue for him though. The superb butler had taken no time to carry the master of the manor up the stairs and through numerous corridors. All the while, his lips had found their way back onto those soft pink ones that were proving too hard to ignore. The gentle moans of pleasure that escaped in the few seconds that their lips weren't brushing over one another-it was increasing that intense want and _need_ to ravish the young man. The vision of the master bedroom finally came into view, and a dark shoe easily kicked the door open enough for them to enter just before that same foot kicked the door shut.

Only the light provided from the moonlight filled the room as the curtains were still spread apart. Sebastian laid his master onto the bed, towering over him just as he pulled off his gloves. His tail coat was easily shrugged off next and laid onto the bed. Ciel stared up at him, his breathing obviously still uneasy as he felt impatience starting to build in him.

That impatience was easily picked up on, and so, the demon butler decided to leave the remainder of what was on his body to the younger man. He tilted his head back down, about to initiate another kiss but was stopped by a small mouth which bit at his lower lip. Those differentiated eyes stared up at him in an alluring manner.

"My, my, you're becoming far too tempting-"

His statement was cut off before he was able to utter the words that he addressed the young man as. Ciel had placed a rough but short kiss on the other's lips before he leaned back and replied lowly.

"Do not call me that right now. Speak only my _**real**_ name."

Sebastian moved his legs slightly, letting his knee brush up between the two that lay underneath of him. As his knee reached its destination, he could certainly feel something that was hard. That smirk ran over his lips just as he let himself brush his response over the cheek of his master in a caressing manner.

"As you wish…_Ciel_."

The sound of his name being spoken in such a sensual manner and by the demon whom he had become so entranced with-it made a shiver run throughout his entire body. His hands started moving to undo the buttons that held the white shirt together over the towering man's body. It occurred to him that he had never seen a patch of skin from his butler aside from his face and hands. Now would be the time that he would see every part of him.

Those small hands fiddled with the buttons and managed to reach the bottom a few seconds later. Ciel stared up into those red eyes; they kept shifting from the normal color to that of a deeper desire. And as his shirt was shrugged off to reveal his fair-skinned chest, he felt fingers tracing down his chest slowly. Those same fingers stopped at the top of the black pants which were hiding a hardness that had become quite evident now.

Sebastian simply watched as the young man's curiosity seemed to have taken over his actions. But whenever those fingers began to trace over the top of his pants, he decided to alleviate his master of some of his clothing as well.

It only took him under a minute to rid the young man of his shoes, shirt, vest, and shorts. It had been a part of his daily routine to dress and undress him, so the technique was easily perfected. Now he was able to relish the sight of the lithe frame underneath of him clad in nothing but his undergarments.

"I never would have imagined that I would be able to have my way with you in this way as well."

Sebastian murmured as he let his hand move to the hardness that was slightly visible against the fabric of the young man's undergarments. Ciel inhaled slightly, he was becoming even more aroused as those fingers coated in black began to trace up and down over that certain area.

The teasing had the consistency of torture to him, and he could not help but to moan out uneasily as he felt one hand tug down the fabric on his hips before those fingers firmly gripped onto his forming erection. The demon licked his lips again in anticipation just as he watched the young one's face contort into pleasure from his ministrations.

His head tilted down so that he could run his tongue over those nipples that were just waiting to be touched. The same treatment was given to both, as he began to run his tongue over each in a circular motion, allowing gentle sucking to come shortly afterward. All the while, his hand expertly moved to cause the dick that had been in his hand to become fully erect. A spot of pre-cum appeared to which he slowly withdrew from the small chest to dip his head downward.

Ciel was close to losing all grasp on reality, and it only grew worse as he saw those pink-shaded eyes delve down onto the entire length of him. Warmth began enclosing around his dick, and soon he could hear a soft sound of sucking from directly in front of him. The vision of black-hair bobbing as well as the increasing pleasurable sensation from how that mouth was sucking so roughly and licking over the tip of him-it made him grip the sheets trying to hold back from moaning far too loudly.

It was hardly any time at all before he could feel a tension building up from the lower half of his body. And in less than a minute later, he had thrown his head back, letting out a moan that was border lining a scream and his body was broken in that moment as he could feel his dick pulsating in that warmth that was still encased securely around him.

This was all taken in by the demon. He wanted nothing more than to own this young man in his own way, and he was already half-way done doing just that. As he felt that liquid spurting into his mouth signifying the ultimate pinnacle of pleasure, he easily swallowed every drop of it. The taste was incredible to him, and he only wanted more.

"You taste quite nice."

A dark blush took over those pale cheeks just as the demon smirked down at him. It was finally coming to that moment where he would be able to assume the role of domination for once.

"Is that so?" Ciel questioned in an almost breathless tone of voice just as he saw the man above him start to undo his pants.

"Would I lie to you?"

The sound of unzipping was heard just as he leaned up enough in order to rid himself of those black pants. His undergarments were discarded soon thereafter, leaving him just as bare as the man lying underneath of him. The actions they had taken thus far had obviously appealed to him greatly since his own erection was the first thing Ciel noticed.

That blush came back with full strength just as the demon leered downward, letting his body press dangerously close to the young man. His lips stopped close enough to have his words brush gently over the other pair of lips in front of him. The feeling of something hard was pressing along the inner thigh of the one lying on the bed, and it only made him wonder just what was going to happen next.

"Tell me Ciel, are you sure you wish for me to do this?"

**This**. There were so many hidden meanings, reasons, and consequences that came along with that word. It was obvious that they were treading into a territory that he had yet to explore. All of what had happened with his butler thus far had been new to him, and he hadn't regretted a single second of it. He certainly didn't feel the want or need to stop now-especially since he had already admitted to himself that he wanted this being whom he had aligned himself with to do such things _only_ with him.

"Yes, but consider this another sealing of another contract."

"Another contract..?"

Sebastian never failed to have his curiosity spiked from the ideas that formed in the young man's mind. He stared down into those eyes that seemed to have turned to a more determined look.

"You are never to do such _interactions_ with another person or entity no matter what the circumstance."

"And how is this contract supposed to benefit me?"

"You can still do those things while we have our binding contract, but you can do _those_ things with **only **_me_."

A low chuckled escaped the demon. So that was where this was heading to. It was certainly intriguing and cute to know that this young man would honestly be so keen on having him completely loyal and now in his service in _every_ manner possible. Not that he minded.

It was as he thought earlier in the evening, only this man had been able to make him desire doing such intimate things on such a grand scale. And now he was being offered the opportunity to do just that.

"Rather possessive aren't we?"

Sebastian muttered in a dark, seductive tone. As he saw Ciel blush once more, he decided that he couldn't restrain himself any longer.

The sheets shifted as polished fingers moved to grab at the younger man's upper thighs, tugging him closely against his own hips as he let the tip of his dick touch an area that had yet to be explored. He let his right hand move to his own mouth, sucking slightly onto his fingers in order to coat them properly for his next action.

"Don't worry; I can be quite possessive too."

This assurance made Ciel stare up at the man who was beginning to dominate over him. It was something that he was welcoming, even though it went against his nature to be so submissive. But for some reason, he just couldn't help but to fall captive to the man who was now probing at his backside.

A single finger entered, slowly moving about. The feeling was certainly strange, but he didn't make any noticeable signs of discomfort until a second finger was added. The two fingers moved even further inward, and as a third was added a few moments later, it made Ciel breathe out in an awkward manner.

Sebastian knew this was the man's first time experiencing anything of the sort, which was why he was having to hold back and go slower than he normally would have. It was difficult, seeing as, he wanted nothing more than to ravish him the second he had a taste of those lips.

His fingers slowly started working into a rhythm, tracing along the tightness to try and find that one area. It took a few minutes for the young man to adjust to the feeling, and whenever he started feeling the very tips of those fingers brush over a single area, a soft moan was presented to the demon butler.

Feeling it was time to replace his fingers with something much more appropriate, he carefully withdrew them from that warmth. His own fingers ran over the tip of his dick, letting that copious amount of pre-cum coat over his length to provide proper lubrication. Ciel couldn't help but stare at the erotic sight, the obvious difference in size was also apparent and it had him blushing once again.

Sebastian began to align himself with the area where his fingers had just withdrawn from mere moments beforehand. As his tongue ran over his lips, his eyes began to shift from that ruby-red to that glint of fierce pink.

For now, he was about to have a taste of _pure_ innocence.

"Let's consider this the signing of that new contract."

No time was given for a reply as the demon began his time of ravishing. His length slid in gradually, stopping deeply inside of that tightness and warmth until he was stopped at the hilt of himself.

Ciel bit his lower lip, the pain coming in slight waves as he felt the entirety of the other being push completely into the depths of him. For a few moments he found it difficult to simply breathe. He needed a few moments to adjust, and the demon was gladly delivering that necessity.

That didn't mean he was going to be any less rough when the proper time came.

"Just let me know when-"

"I'm fine. Just move."

The feeling was foreign, and he was wanted nothing more than to feel something other than the pain. As the young man was given a moment of freedom, it was taken away once again as he was thrust into seconds later. And it continued on that way.

Sebastian gripped tightly onto those legs, using them as leverage as he continued his thrusts into that tightness that only grew warmer with the increasing friction. The remembrance of where his fingers had brushed earlier came into play, and within seconds he was pushing the tip of his dick to hit that one spot that made the young man start writhing underneath of him.

The sight of him being pleasure so fully earlier was arousing indeed, but this was far surpassing that instance. It was his time to dominate, to fully brand his own master as _his_. The demon could not help but release his own groans as he utterly ravished a perfection filled with nothing but innocence.

Although his eyes had seen far too much for a young man his age, his body had been untainted by such things. The brand that was on the lower part of his body was there, but the most intimate parts of him had never been touched. Not until that moment.

"S-Sebastian…"

Ciel was barely able to breathe out that name as he was grasping at the sheets, his head tilted to the side as his whole body was practically on fire. Those hands grasping so tightly at his thighs were sure to leave bruises, but he didn't care. The feeling was complete bliss, and the ultimate intimacy was being given to him from a demon. It was unreal, but perhaps that is what made it so seamless.

The demon watched in fascination as he saw those lips part to breathe out his name, the name that had been given to him by the young man whom he was thrusting even harder into. It would be a lie to say that he was not completely entranced by the feeling he was receiving from Ciel Phantomhive. He was the most remarkable human he had ever been in contact with.

It made him feel that connection of intimacy intensifying. His hips pushed as hard as his strength allowed, hitting that spot in less than a few seconds interval between each thrust. The pleasure was transitioning to that of ecstasy, and he doubted that either of them would be able to hold out much longer. He wanted to completely mark him and there was only one way to do it.

The smacking sound created from their intimacy increased, and Ciel had managed to open his eyes to stare up at the demon eyes that were bearing into him. A blush had been ever-present on his cheeks as he was succumbing to the roughness of the pleasure being made on his body. He could feel himself building up to that moment once again, his dick twitching as pre-cum had dripped onto his stomach.

Sebastian leaned his body down, letting their chests rub against one another as he never faltered in his harsh thrusting of his hips into that warmth. His lips brushed over a bit of grey-hair, slowly licking over the man's earlobe as he whispered.

"You're mine…Ciel."

That statement alone caused that moment of the complete fulfillment of ecstasy to be reached on Ciel's behalf. His small frame arched as his cum spurted out to cover the lower half of this dominating man's stomach. The moans had transcending into screams as he could feel those hips re-connect with his own one, final time.

Sebastian groaned, moaning out his master's name as he let the ultimate moment take place. His marking was made as he thrust into the young man in such an intimate manner for one last time before letting his cum release as deeply as the tip of his dick could possibly reach inside of that tightness that surrounded all of him.

A smirk was slowly forming on those lips of the demon known as Sebastian Michaellis. He had now marked his own master in the most intimate of manners. He had tainted something of completely innocence, and he had reveled in every second of it.

And as that young man stared up at him with that insignia softly glowing in the midst of his purple eye, it was evident that their marks on one another would be forever lasting. There was no denying that his soul was desirable, but so were the feelings that had spawned from the moment their lips touched.

_**In his demonic eyes that shone that brilliant contrast of pink and black, nothing could compare to Ciel Phantomhive. And now he marked him in every way possible for the rest of eternity.**_


End file.
